This invention is directed to a cover for a conveyor and more particularly to a cover for a drag conveyor.
Covers for conveyors are known in the art. Typically, a cover consists of two elongated members that overlap wherein a sealant is applied to prevent moisture from leaking into the conveyor. Alternatively, the elongated members abut one another and a splice plate is placed over the seam and then bolted to the conveyor. Another cover includes flanges on the ends of the elongated member that are received in a cap that is bolted to or frictionally fit to the flanges.
While helpful, these covers are still deficient in that they require sealant, tools to assemble and remove, many separate parts, and they tend to sag due to the weight of the cover. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a cover that addresses these deficiencies.
Therefore an objective of the present invention is to provide a cover that does not require sealant.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cover that reduces the need for tools to assemble and remove.
A still further objective is to provide a cover that has fewer parts.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a cover that prevents sag.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.